The Anbu's shadow
by Vsasseranbuninjafromkonoha
Summary: After the Yondaime's death, the Uchiha and Orchimaru come after young Kakashi. The sandaime has nowhere else to turn too. So Kakashi Hatake is attending Hogwarts. And what of this Triwizard tournament everybody's been buzzing about? Set fourth year!


Dear Albus,

It has been a long time hasn't it old friend? I have a huge favor to ask of you. One of my subordinates is in danger. I look upon him as if he were my own, and now he's in grave danger. I have no clue, but to send him away for his own good. If you don't mind old friend by taking him into your school I'd greatly appreciate it. Everything you need to know about him is in this file. If you don't want the grief you don't have to take him. If there is a way that he could stay with you that would be greatly appreciated.

Thank you. Your dearest friend and ally,

Sarutobi

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Albus eyed this boy's file thoroughly he had a rough past this child. His parent's deceased, and his squad, which was family to him, deceased as well. When he looked at it everybody this boy cared about was missing or deceased. Hopefully Hogwarts will be a safe haven for this young man.

Dear Sarutobi,

Of course your boy can come into my school. Also for a cover story so the boy doesn't get frustrated he will be in charge of security at Hogwarts. I'm afraid the last two years I have not been giving the best security.

Send your boy over; the school year starts in two weeks.

Your dear friend and ally,

Albus

Kakashi just knew it. He totally knew it. He was being sent away because old man hokage was worried about him. He knew it; ever since the Uchiha had made a move on Kakashi he just knew it. He grumbled. He stepped in the green flames as instructed. "Diagon Alley." He called as the scene of the hokage waving to him shifted. He tumbled out of another fireplace. He coughed up smoke. His first mask was smudged with soot, and his secondary mask smelled of smoke.

"Ye alright there lad?" A voice questioned. Kakashi looked up to see a man with a gruff beard, and dark eyes. He looked to be a giant. "Nani?" Kakashi asked uncertain of what was going on. The man's face scrunched up. Then it went into shock and realization. He rummaged through his bag to pull out a book. "Read this with ye eye." The man gestured to his left eye. Kakashi understood, and pulled off his first mask. He pulled up his headband and flipped through the book using his eye.

When he finished his skim he pulled his headband down. He started to rub at the soot that collected on his mask. "Ye understand me lad?" The man asked the boy. Kakashi nodded. "Hatake Kakashi, you are Hagrid-san I take it." Kakashi said tilting his head to the side like a child. The man nodded. "Come on Hatake." Hagrid said gesturing for Kakashi to follow. "Uhm, my first name is Kakashi, and my clan name is Hatake." Kakashi replied. Hagrid was confused, but nodded his understanding.

"Let's get ye stuff to start yer school year." Hagrid said with a weird accent. Kakashi nodded. This was a strange place. There were talking chess pieces, odd candy, and broomsticks shown everywhere. Kakashi was slightly bewildered at this places customs. Hagrid stopped; his head turning to eye a shop. Kakashi followed his gaze to a crowd of students rushing around; it looked like an angry mob. "Oh boy." Kakashi muttered as Hagrid was making his way through the crowd.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

They finished the book shopping, and clothing shopping. They came to the wand store. They walked in. It seemed bare, and silent. "Hello!" Hagrid yelled at the top of his lungs. Kakashi sighed plugging his ears in annoyance. "Warning next time, please Hagrid-san." Kakashi pleaded pulling his hands away from his ears. "Sorry, why are you wearing that mask? You'll draw attention." Hagrid asked bewildered at the uniform.

"It completes the uniform. I'll take it off if Dumbledore-sama requires it." Kakashi pouted like a child and folded his arms in a pout. Hagrid chuckled at the boy's response. "Very well." Hagrid said leaving the boy be. They heard a shuffling come from the back of the store. The man came out running; skidding to a stop at the counter.

"How may I help you gentlemen?" The odd man asked. Hagrid moved out of the way so the man could spot Kakashi. "Kakashi here need eh wand." Hagrid said pulling Kakashi to the counter. Kakashi scowled. He didn't need a stupid stick to cast jutsu. Lazy bum wizards, and their sticks. "Ah, yes. Let me see your face boy to evaluate to choose your wand." The odd ball ordered. Kakashi hesitantly turned to Hagrid. Hagrid nodded. Kakashi sighed and pulled off his first mask. "I'd like to keep this one on if you don't mind sir." Kakashi said politely.

"Alright I see just enough to evaluate you." The man said getting out a tape measure which measured every inch of the shinobi. "Alright, how about this. Seven inches, evergreen, unicorn hair." The man said handing Kakashi a wand. Kakashi eyed it suspiciously. "Well go on give it a swish." The man ordered. Kakashi did so lazily. The man grabbed the wand quickly.

The man came out with another wand. "Twelve inches, holly, dragon heart string." The man said giving Kakashi the wand. Kakashi gave it a swish, and again it was snatched away. It was forever. Hagrid went outside to get fresh air. He was sitting on a bench outside. The man gave him another wand. "Nine inches, sakura, phoenix feather. This ones been sitting in the store for a long time. Sent from the east, it's very special." The man informed Kakashi. Kakashi was getting tired, and clumsily gave it a swish. There was a tingle in his fingers, and a silver mist exited the wand.

"That there is a special wand use it well Mr. Hatake." The man told Kakashi. Kakashi nodded. He was so going to give his arm a rest. The waving gives you a work out. Maybe they aren't completely lazy, but they were still lazy.


End file.
